


Snow

by Light_and_Smoke



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, F/M, Mythology - Freeform, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3276356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Light_and_Smoke/pseuds/Light_and_Smoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long ago, there was a woman who lived above the earth.<br/>By day, she walked across the sky from one horizon to another, shedding light and warmth on the land below. By night, she made the return journey from horizon to horizon, her pale skin glimmering in the darkness.<br/>Some called her Queen of the North. Some called her the sun by day, and the moon by night. The false ones called her Alayne. But her true name was Sansa.</p><p>(Or: Prompt - Write a myth to explain why it snows)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

> My first prompt fic, my first mythology style fic, and my first fic for the crackship that has captured my heart - triple whammy!

Long ago, there was a woman who lived above the earth.

By day, she walked across the sky from one horizon to another, shedding light and warmth on the land below. Her smile was kind enough to make flowers rise from the soil, and the heat from her fiery red hair prompted cats to curl lazily in the light she gave.

By night, she made the return journey from horizon to horizon, her pale skin glimmering in the darkness so weary travellers could continue safety on their path, and the Nights Watch could guard the people from the terrors in the darkness.

Some called her Queen of the North. Some called her the sun by day, and the moon by night. The false ones called her Alayne. But her true name was Sansa.

Sansa’s task was an arduous one, constantly patrolling the skies and gazing wistfully to the earth beneath her. To pass her time, she watched as lives and stories played out below. She watched kingdoms rise and fall, watched the game of thrones be won and lost by countless generations of men and women. She observed the lives of the peasant folk, almost always unchanged by whoever ruled. She made friends with the birds, the only creatures that were able to fly close to her domain. But whenever night fell, she took her greatest joy in watching the wolves. Her connection with them ran deep, for when she shed her layers of dark formal dress and allowed her limbs to gleam brightly in the dark, they would howl their appreciation.

One night, Sansa noticed a man walking amongst her wolves. The light that she shone down upon the earth from her skin bounced off his dark curls, and when he raised his face to the skies above him, she was captured by the wisdom in his deep grey eyes. He seemed at peace with the wolves, and they with him, and so Sansa too felt at ease.

As time wore on, she watched his movements during the day and night. She discovered his name was Jon Snow, that he was a soldier, a fighter with the Nights Watch, and that despite all this he was gentle, brave and strong.

She grew to love him from her far off perch in the heavens. Sansa planned to speak to the young man, and so she asked a dove to deliver a message to him. It flew to his window, and sang to him every day a song of Sansa’s own devising. Though the melody haunted Jon Snow, he could not fathom what it meant, and the bird eventually flew away disheartened. Sansa then sent a raven to speak to him, but when the bird reached him, a nearby cat pounced on the poor bird and devoured it.

Distraught at causing the birds death, Sansa plotted to find a way to visit Jon Snow herself, and so, abandoning her perch in the night, she placed a cloak around her glowing skin and hair and slipped down from the sky to walk amongst those on earth.

The people panicked in the darkness she left them in. Uncertain without their light in the sky, they turned against each other, believing the night to be dark and full of terrors. Jon Snow ordered for his people to remain calm, assuring them that the Nights Watch was full of honorable men who would protect them. His band of brothers, however, were not as honorable as he believed, and turned against him in their fear. When he ordered for them to return to their posts in the night, they attacked him with spears and swords.

Sansa had been slowly making her way towards the town through the woods but upon hearing the commotion, sped towards Jon Snow and the men. Shocked and alarmed, she threw back her cloak, allowing her fiery red hair to blaze through the darkness and blind the men. But her help came too late, as the last blow had been dealt, and Jon Snow’s eyes closed to the final sight of a beautiful woman that seemed hauntingly familiar as she stood illuminating the dark.

Heartbroken, Sansa returned to the skies, tears falling from her eyes as she climbed. Her despair over her lost love became rain that fell on the earth. The closer she got to her lofty perch, the colder her heart became, and the rain of tears became frozen white flakes, covering the body of Jon Snow. Soon the ground below was covered in a blanket of white, making the people shiver at the frost and sorrow that seemed to cover them along with the flakes.

Weeks turned into months, and Sansa still sat forlornly in the sky, wrapped in her cloak and refusing to let her hair loose to warm the earth.

As time wore on, the ice in her heart thawed, and her tears turned back from flakes of white to rain. Finally, with a gusting sigh that blew away the last of the flakes covering the ground, Sansa took off her cloak and allowed the earth to warm again. As she walked across the sky, she noticed that the body of Jon Snow no longer lay on the ground. In its place lay a wolf with pure white fur. She watched as it yawned, stood and stretched, before trotting off into the forest.

Sansa continued to watch the wolf as she paced across the sky in her role as both the sun and the moon. Though the creatures fur was white, not dark, and its eyes were red instead of grey, there was something about the knowing tilt of its head towards the sky that made her think and hope for her lost love.

Then, on the night where she slipped off her cloak and let her limbs shine brightly through the dark, the wolves tilted back their heads and howled. The white one howled a hauntingly familiar tune, one she recognized as her own that the dove had brought to Jon Snow, and she knew that the wolf was indeed her love.

Her joy was short lived when she realized that she would not be able to be reunited with him. The last time she had abandoned her place in the sky, chaos had ensued. But Sansa was clever, and she devised a plan. Cutting off a lock of her hair, she persuaded a bird to fly down to earth and muddy it. The creature returned with a strip of dusty brown hair, and when night fell, it gleamed dimly enough in the dark to allow Sansa to make her escape down to earth to meet with her white wolf.

The lovers continued to meet once a month in this manner until the wolfs death. Sansa’s misery overflowed, and she turned her head to the heavens and cried. Her tears floated upwards and out, and the passion that was carried in each drop crystalized in the sky and became a star. The love that poured out from her formed into the constellation of a shimmering wolf hovering next to her above the earth, reuniting Jon Snow and Sansa so she would never be alone in the sky again.


End file.
